1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having an optical disk drive (ODD).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a fragmentary sectional view of an optical disk drive (ODD) 91 assembled in a housing 92 of a notebook computer. The optical disk drive 91 is disposed between top and bottom walls 921, 922 of the housing 92, and has a supporting plate 912, and a motor shaft 913 disposed at the center of the supporting plate 912. An optical disk 900 is sleeved on the motor shaft 913, and is driven by the motor shaft 913 to rotate therealong. When the optical disk 900 is sleeved on the motor shaft 913, a bottom surface of the optical disk 900 is spaced apart from a top surface of the supporting plate 912.
Referring to FIG. 2, when a region of the top wall 921 of the housing 92, which is above the motor shaft 913, receives a downward force, due to frictional contact between the top wall 921 and the motor shaft, not only is the rotation of the motor shaft 913 adversely affected, but also noise is produced. Further, the downward force also deforms downward a central region of the supporting plate 912, so that the bottom surface of the optical disk 900 is in frictional contact with the top surface of the supporting plate 912.